Stupide petit agneau
by bird and butterfly
Summary: Après être rentrée de notre mission à Galuna, Gray ne s'est pas montré depuis une semaine. Erza me demande alors d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles, ça ne m'enchante guerre, mais je ne peux désobéir à la grande scarlette. Selement en y allant je ne m'attendais pas réellement à ça! Salut je suis nouvelle et c'est ma toute 1ere fic alors merci de ne pas hesiter à me partager vos avis!


Stupide petit agneau.

Ca faisait une semaine qu'on était rentré de l'île de Galuna. Ca faisait une semaine que je ne l'avais plus vue, C'est vrai qu'il était le plus concerné par cette bataille, mais de là à ne plus venir à la guilde depuis une semaine entière c'est abusé...

"-Natsu? Ca va t'as l'air pas bien, tu penses à quoi?

- Ha Lucy! Ça va, je me demandais seulement où était tête de glaçon!

-Tu n'es pas au courant, il a dit au maître qu'il partait pendant 5 jours faire un voyage, histoire de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées tu sais après ce qu'il s'est passé à Galuna..."

Je n'étais pas au courant... bah ça me fait des vacances...

"- En parlant de ça tu pourrais aller voir si il est rentré, il devrait être là depuis deux jour maintenant, il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose!

-Hein? Pourquoi ce serait à moi d'y aller c'est trop chiant.

Une voix effrayante retentit de derrière Natsu

-Hééé ! Alors comme ça tu oses contre dire mes ordres!

-Argh! E-Erza t'étais là! Te contredire? Ha ha ha *rire nerveux* je vais aller voir si Gray est rentré... J'y vais maintenant même.

Pfiou! J'ai eu chaud! N'empêche que c'est trop chiant, pourquoi c'est à moi d'aller voir si l'autre exhibitionniste va bien.

[Maison de Gray Fullbuster]

J'étais devant chez lui, tous les volets étaient fermé, il n'avait pas l'air d'être rentré. J'allai tout de même sonner, il n'y eu aucune réponse. J'actionnai la poignée, la porte était ouverte... Il est comme même pas partit sans fermer sa porte à clef cet abruti... Quand j'entrai il faisait sombre, trop pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Je longeai le mur et très vite sentit un tissu sur le mur, c'était un rideau. Je l'enlevai, ouvra la fenêtre, et d'un geste brusque défonça le volet qui bloquait l'accès de la lumière. Lorsque je me retournai, Surprise! C'était un vrai chantier, tout était sens dessus dessous, il y'avait des blocs de glace un peu partout.

-Bordel mais il s'est passé quoi ici? GRAY! T'es là?

Aucune réponse, pourtant je décidai d'aller à l'étage pour vérifier s'il n'était vraiment pas là. Je montais les escaliers ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. C'était comme si Elfman était passé par là après être poussé à bout. Une fois arrivé à l'étage c'était la même qu'en bas, si ce n'était pas pire... Je fis toutes les pièces sans rien trouver jusqu'à arriver devant une porte fermé. Je l'ouvris, ou plutôt je la fis valser! Cette pièce était sombre et froide, tellement froide que même moi, dragon slayer de feu, j'eu des frissons sur le coup.

- Tête de glaçon t'es là?

Aucune réponse j'allais partit quand j'entendis un murmure.

-Cette voix! Natsu, c'est la voix de Natsu.

-Haa Gray t'étais là! Espèce d'enfoiré tu peux répondre quand on t'appelle ça fait au moins 20minutes que je te cherche dans cette foutue baraque gelée!

-Pourquoi t'es là?

Gray avait une voix à peine audible, c'était comme si il souffrait.

-Je suis venu parce que ça faisait une semaine que t'étais pas venu à la guilde et Erza m'a demandé de voir si t'étais rentré.

-Erza? Donc tu n'es pas voulu de ta propre volonté.

Sa voix était encore plus basse à tel point qu'il m'a fallu un grand effort d'écoute pour l'entendre.

-Bien sûr que non, figure-toi que je m'en serais bien passé! Mais bon maintenant que je suis là tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici, c'est un vrai bordel!

Il y'eu un grand silence, je le cherchais du regard mais avec ce noir je ne pouvais pas le voir, je m'approchais un peu plus du fond de la pièce ou l'obscurité régnait encore plus que là où je me trouvais. Je fis seulement 3 pas que la voix affaibli de gray retentit.

-Rentre chez toi Natsu. Je ne veux pas te voir. Pars!

QUOI! J'ai cru mal entendre, il m'a dit de rentrer, il est malade! J'ai fait tout le chemin jusqu'à chez lui pour prendre des nouvelles et lui il me renvoi chez moi...

-Enfoiré! T'es où? Viens là que je t'éclate ta sale tronche!

J'avais alors déjà beaucoup avancé vers le fond de la salle quand je percutai de plein fouet un mur, ou du moins quelque chose d'aussi dur. Il faisait froid ici, glacial même.

-Ha! J'ai une idée. Quoi de mieux contre le froid et l'obscurité appart le feu!

C'est vrai pourquoi Je n'ai pas eu l'idée avant! Je fis une boule de feu qui en un instant éclaira les alentours. Ce qui était devant moi n'était pas un mur mais un énorme bloc de glace. Je me retournai et vit un lit un peu plus loin avec une masse noir dessus, Je m'approchai et vis Gray allongé. Il avait des blessures sur tout son corps. Oui car comme d'habitude il n'était qu'en caleçon. Je fis un pas vers lui mais fut arrêté par un énorme bloc de glace qui jaillit de nul part.

- Non mais ça va pas, t'es malade! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

-Je te l'ai pourtant dit rentre chez toi!

Gray ne me regardait pas il fixait le plafond ou plutôt l'obscurité. Un peu énervé je fis exploser le bloc de glace avec une de mes boules de feu et je profitai du moment pour me ruer vers gray. Mais encore une fois je fus pris au dépourvus, croyant qu'il n'allait pas réagir, sauf que ce bloc de glace au lieu d'être devant moi, enveloppait tout mon corps, seule ma tête était libre. J'entendis un grincement de lit puis un fracas. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais l'instant d'après un peu de lumière entra par une petite fissure. Gray était devant moi et me regardait.

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenus de rentrer chez toi! S'il t'arrive quelque chose ce sera ta faute.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Tch! Enlève moi cette glace c'est froid.

Je sentais que la glace refroidissait mon corps de plus en plus, ma tête tournait, je commençais à fatiguer, j'avais tellement froid. Je me sentais partir, la dernière image que je voyais fut Gray avec un air impassible.

Je venais de reprendre connaissance, et mis du temps avent de me rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux il faisait noir. Je voulu me lever mais je fus retenu pas une chaîne qui m'attachait mes deux poignés. Bordel, c'était quoi ça! Je ne comprenais rien, pourquoi j'étais attaché. Gray! Où était cet enfoiré.

-GRAY! Criais-je. C'est toi qui m'as attaché?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, enfoiré montres toi, je vais te tuer!

Après m'être époumoné ainsi pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes, je n'en pouvais plus. Quelque chose clochait, avec toute la force que j'ai mis pour me détacher je devrais être libre, seulement cette chaîne n'avais pas failli un seul instant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi, si je vois cette tête glacée je le brule! J'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son odeur, c'était Gray! J'avais vraiment envie de lui en foutre une mais je ne bougeais pas, j'attendais qu'il se rapproche assez pour lui donner un coup dont il se souviendra. Le poids de sa main faisait s'affaisser le lit. Il était assez proche, j'allais lui donner un coup de genoux lorsque son souffle chatouilla mon visage, et que je senti une pression chaude sur mes lèvres. Je m'arrêtai net dans mon action étant totalement sous le choc de cette sensation.

-Natsu... murmura Gray dont son souffle chaud caressait ma joue, Pourquoi n'as-tu pas continué, je l'aurais bien mérité!

-Qu...qu'est-ce que tu racontes si je t'avais frappé ton visage aurait frappé contre le mien, et...

-Il t'arrive de réfléchir! Se moqua le glaçon. Ça m'étonne! Si tu réfléchissais vraiment tu serais parti quand je te l'ai conseillé! Tu peux être si idiot parfois.

Sur ces mots Gray m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. J'étais abasourdi, c'était la deuxième fois que ce crétin m'embrassait, mais pour qui il se prend!

-Crétin qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'as pété une durite pendant ton voyage, il t'arrive quoi là!

-pfff c'est bien ce que je disais t'es un idiot

-HEIN!

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué hein! Pourtant ça fait un bon moment déjà.

Mais de quoi il parle, ça y'est après exhibitionniste, on peut ajouter fou allié, aux caractéristiques du glaçon!

-Natsu tu n'aurais jamais dû venir, tu vas le regretter!

Sur ces mots Gray m'embrassa une troisième fois, il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de riposter quoi que ce soit qu'il descendit sa main le long de mon torse, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire lâcher un hoquet de surprise.

-Hey, qu'est- ce que tu... aah!

Il venait de me pincer le téton, il quitta ma bouche pour venir lécher celui avec lequel il ne jouait pas. Quant à son autre main, elle continuait sa course folle descendant vers le bas du ventre. Sa langue suivait le chemin que venait de prendre sa main quelques secondes auparavant. Des frissons m'envahissait, ils étaient différents de ceux que me procurait un combat, je n'avais jamais ressenti ses frissons la, c'était si étrange! Gray ouvra ma braguette et descendit mon pantalon. Je le sentais mal là...

-Attend! Mon pantalon! Tu vas faire quoi là?!

A peine la question fut posée, qu'il répondit en caressant légèrement mon entre-jambe.

- Tu as bien une petite idée de ce que je vais faire n'est-ce pas, tu n'es pas ignorant je le sais, je t'ai déjà surpris à lire une revue porno!

Je senti mon visage rougir quelque peu, j'avais complètement oublié! J'étais dans une impasse, je savais ce qui allait suivre et ne pouvais pas réellement y échapper vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais... Ses caresses incessantes sur mon membre avaient éveillé mon désir. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas branlé et cela se ressentais, c'était l'excuse que je me gardais pour expliquer mon excitation.

-Tu es incroyablement excité Natsu! Tu dois te sentir à l'étroit non?

-Ta gueule, enfoiré!

Son sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage m'agaçais et je n'eus pas d'autre réplique à l'esprit, de toute façon je n'étais pas dans une situation où je pouvais correctement choisir mes mots.

Gray enleva le tissu qui me serrais, et pris mon sexe dans sa main. Il me regardait dans les yeux et doucement approcha sa bouche de ma verge, du bout de sa langue il lécha mon gland. Je faisais tous mon possible pour me retenir, mais le désir obscursait mon esprit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de donner un coup de rein en avant pour qu'il le prenne entièrement dans sa bouche. Il eut un sourire satisfait et cette fois le prit entièrement. Ses long vas et viens me faisais frissonner, j'étais à ma limite...

-Haan, attend... je n'en peux plus, haa, je vais...hmm

Il avala ma semence qui s'était rependu dans sa bouche et sur ses doigts, il me fit lécher ses doigts, me faisant gouter au passage mon propre sperme, ce qui ne m'enchanta guerre, et les posta devant mon intimité!

-Hé? Qu...

-Tu pensais que j'allais m'arrêter à ça! Je t'ai pourtant dis que tu le regretteras mais je te rassure, je ferais attention à bien te préparer!

En prononçant ses mots il inséra un doigt en moi. Comment expliquer ce que je ressens... CA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN BORDEL!

-Haa... mal...ça fait mal...

Je pensais qu'il allait se foutre de moi et me dire d'être un homme, mais à la pace il m'embrassa et me caressa le corps entier. Alors que je commençais à me détendre il inséra le deuxième, je sentais ses doigts bouger en moi, il faisait des mouvements de ciseaux, les tournait... Petit à petit je m'habituais à cette présence, et il en inséra le troisième. Il me léchait le corps, titillait mes tétons et caressait mon intérieur, j'allais bientôt jouir quand il me toucha un point très sensible à l'intérieur qui me fit me déverser une nouvelle fois.

-C'est une surprise, je ne pensais pas que t'aimais te faire caresser ainsi, tu as tellement jouit!

-ha, la ferme, haa

J'étais tellement essoufflé, je n'en pouvais plus, mais Gray n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter tout de suite. Une bosse avait apparu sous son caleçon, (oui parce qu'il ne lui vient jamais à l'esprit de s'habiller!). Il enleva alors le seul vêtement qu'il portait et dévoila son sexe gorgé de désir. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa, son corps était si proche, je sentais son érection pointer sur mon ventre. Il caressa mon pénis et quand il fut levé il caressa nos deux membres ensemble. Gray se retenant depuis pas mal de temps ne mis pas longtemps avant d'éjaculer sur moi. Quant à moi j'étais encore dur et exciter. Le baiser qu'il me donnait n'arrangeait pas les choses, il pressa sa langue contre la mienne, l'emmenant dans une danse folle, tantôt dedans, tantôt dehors. J'avais chaud et n'ayant plus aucunes caresses mes hanches bougeaient d'elle-même. Il arrêta alors notre débat langoureux, et se redressa. Je sentais alors un contact chaud et différent des doigts caressants mes fesses.

-Haaaa, Gray... je ...

-chhhut Natsu! Détend toi

Il l'entra doucement en moi, c'était chaud et gros, très gros! Ça me déchirait en deux! Ça faisait tellement mal, que les larmes perlèrent sur mes joues, Gray ne manqua pas de les recueillir avec sa langue. Il avait arrêté de bouger et attendais que je m'habitue à sa présence, au bout de quelque temps je bougeais le bassin pour lui dire que c'était bon. Il commença alors une longue série de vas et viens en moi. Très vite la douleur se transforma en plaisir, surtout les moments où il touchait se point si sensible qui me faisait tressaillir à chaque passages. Les coups de butoirs allaient de plus en plus vite, nos voix se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, nos corps ne faisant plus qu'un, atteignirent l'extase au même moment et nos deux semences ne fit plus qu'une entre nous deux.

Après ça je m'étais endormi, et quand je me suis réveillé il était sur le fauteuil en face du lit. Il avait les yeux fermé, et je profitais de ce moment pour le regarder, je ne savais pas encore quoi penser ni quoi dire. Je ne savais pas s'l fallait que je le frappe ou bien que je le remercie, il faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir mais que ça m'a fait mal aussi! Mais je me demandais surtout pourquoi il a fait ça, était-ce simplement pour le plaisir, pour le sexe? Ou bien était-ce pour une autre raison... Est-ce possible qu'il m'ai... Non impossible! C'est impossible n'est-ce pas!?

-Euh... Gray?

Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas, j'attendais une réponse mais le silence persistait.

-Gray, je voulais savoir pourquoi as- tu fais ça?

Je vis Gray tressaillir, mais il ne répondit toujours pas, il restait là assis les genoux repliés et la tête enfoui dedans. Je me demandais de plus en plus si ça se pouvait...

-L'as-tu fait parce que tu m'aime?

A cette question, cette fois, il bougea, il me regarda dans les yeux, se leva et mis ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête. Son expression montrait d'une part de l'énervement et d'une autre de la tristesse! J'essayais de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait, alors qu'il restait la me regardant. Il est resté comme ça sans rien dire pendant je ne sais combien de temps, je sentais ses poings se serrer contre le drap, puis il prit enfin la parole.

-Et si c'était le cas? Et si j'avais fait ça parce que j'en avais terriblement envi et cela depuis longtemps. Si je te disais que je ne te voyais plus comme un ennemis ou un amis, mais d'une tout autre façon, si je te disais encore que si j'étais partis, une semaine durant, ce n'était pas pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais parce que je ne savais pas comment te faire face. Après avoir trouvé la paix sur mon passé, je n'avais plus qu'à penser au présent, seulement la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'étais toi! Je suis alors parti pour me rafraichir les idées, seulement à mon retour lorsque je t'ai aperçu, j'ai réalisé que ça n'avait servi à rien, Quand je te voyais, je désirais te toucher, t'embrasser... puis tu es venu toi-même te jeter dans la gueule du loup! Stupide petit agneau!

J'essayais d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, quand j'eu compris, je rougis, je me cachais le visage des mains, puis je réfléchissais a sa dernière phrase "stupide petit agneau!"

-T'as dit que j'étais stupide!

Je lui envoyai mon poing en pleine face!

-Na...Natsu

Gray était tombé du lit et se tenait sa joue déjà enflé! Je me levais mon poing prêt à recogner.

-C'est qui l'agneau! Hein?

Je l'empoignai, par sa chemise, (miracle il en a une), et l'embrassa d'un baiser endiablé qui faisait jouer nos deux langues. Puis je nous interrompis, et le lâcha par terre.

-En attendant c'est toi qui est stupide avec ta tête d'ahuris, tout ça parce que je t'ai embrassé, mais je te signale que tu m'as fait bien pire! Je me retournai pour qu'il ne puisse voir mon visage en feu. Puis ce n'étais pas si désagréable et je n'ai pas détesté que ce soit toi...

Un silence gêné s'en suivait, je pensais véritablement à m'enfuir mais j'étais comme paralysé, mes jambes ne bougeaient plus. Soudain je sentis des bras m'enlacer et Gray poser sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, il me susurra à l'oreille "Je t'aime". Mon cœur rata plusieurs battement et tout en me retournant je lui rendis sa chaude étreinte. Je ne répondais pas à ses mots mais je pense que Gray avait compris qu'au fond de moi je pensais "Moi aussi".

*FIN*


End file.
